My life as the half-ghoul
by cornalia rosalie hale
Summary: Sydney sage the formidable alchemist decides to go to Tokyo telling the authorities that she needs to renew her beliefs Only to one night be turned into the half-ghoul and find the kindred soul in kaneki ken. now she has to return back to America to get her little sister out of the alchemist's clutches. M for gore. Sydney/adrian. Might be some grammar errors and mary sue :* r&r
1. Prologue

**prologue:**

I was born sydney sage, plain human in family of alchemists.

Then I was made the alchemist myself with brainwashed beliefs and inplanted fear of all things supernatural, even if tattoo on my cheek was one.

After meeting the people I feared so much in face of renegade dhampire girl, I showed my easily scared nature by asking the alchemist comitty to let me rest and refresh my beliefs by going to Japan and with it professionally avoided going to re-education

also With it I was effectively turned into ghoul after being there only a week.

So now I, Sydney sage the deadly creature with renewed beliefs and allegiances am returning back to my home so I can save my sister from alchemist's clutches.


	2. Chapter 1

**chapter one:**

That day was exactly one week after I went to Japan and I just needed some fun, so I went out to club.

language had never been my problem as I was educated in it for two years.

After 15 minutes of being there I understood that I made bad choice as I never liked crouded and loud places so I tried to leave only to get dragged into the dark alley.

The thing which I first thought was strigoi looked at me with predatory red eyes with black sclera and red veins all around it.

I was scared witless as two red winglike things burst thorough his back and four purple tentacles from his lower back.

I didn't even scream when the creatures tentacles tore my stomach open and he tried to eat my intestines.

Key word tried.

He started screaming as his mouth started to blister and my tattoo started burning at my cheek.

I started screaming and everything around me went red and then pitch black.

I woke up to beeping and voice of water droplets, Which appeared to be coming from the IV in my vein.

I hated it, it made me nauseous much like the hospital food made me afterwards and not just because of the legend about hospital food being disgusting, but because I couldn't eat it, at all.

it tasted like rubbers and sponges and piss. only coffee was any relief and I was just too happy that I wouldn't have to let coffee go, not that they gave me cofee at hospital.

I had to go to this small café in front of my inn to drink it and let me tell you they made splendid one.

I was let out after three days and that was the first day I saw my eye in mirror while getting ready to get out of the foul smelling hospital.

I was so freaked out that I broke the mirror but it didn't leave any mark on my skin which made me freak out more, I nearly screamed but then stopped myself, after all I didn't want to lengthen my stay period in this place.

The tattoo on my check felt different too, it felt like the sketch on my check now not like something bone deep? I didn't know I couldn't put my finger on it.

After leaving hospital I felt even more scared as my stomach identified human as food like chocolate and even grilled cheese, ew..gross!.

After week of starving myself and drinking only selfmade coffee I went to the café named antique where, after week of being regular and oblivious to everything, it all was explained to me.

I found out what I have become and found kindred soul in kaneki ken who has gone through the same things as me.

Just like that I became the employ at antique

I only ate once a month the meat that the maneger provided for me and only for the purpose that I didn't eat someone alive because of hunger

let me tell you that the hunger of the ghoul is the worst feeling I have ever felt

Ten or so days after my first show up at antique I got my mask. it was purple and uneven.

because of the fact that both my normal eye and tattooed check were on the same side it covered them both but showed my other side the mask had red lilly on the place of my original golden one.

In a week of being there I already had the monicker "the bloody lilly" curtsey of one Amon kotarou.

I liked it pretty much.

Kaneki's previous kidnapper tsukiama appeared to find me more interesting and after avoiding him he decided to at least become my friend, our little café group got a bit bigger and more tight knit then ever.

me and kaneki were called "half-ghoul siblings" always getting each other from trouble and doing everything togather.

We lived togather, discussed books between each other, shared our knowledge and compared our situations.

Everyone in café knew me inside and out. They knew my preferances and my profession, which was hard thing to tell them but was worth it, with it came the knowledge that my tattoo no longer worked as it should and this all left me strangely relieved

It appeared that they knew english.

well most of them as I had to teach koma some more complicated aspects of the language.

Hide became the permanent fixation in my life too as Kaneki's best friend and the human versions of sunshine. At first he flirted with me shamelessly then he became my best friend and just like Kaneki I got the powerful feeling to protect hide at all costs.

So one day when I was at hides apartment at my shift in work I got the frantic call from touka that kaneki got kidnapped by the torture master, well that's what I thought of when they discribed Jason to me.

Her voice was shaking which made tremors go down to my bones. my face probably paling more than it already was. I left hide in haste to get to café as fast as I could.

The rescue mission was success and I was the one that got to him.

Seeing him standing over the half eaten corpse of his jailer would always stay in my memory and probably in my nightmares but at that moment i didn't care about it, I cared for the person that I already thought of as a brother and the pain that he had gone through if the simptoms of Maria antuannetta syndrome were anything to go by, so I hugged him as tight as I could, after some reluctant moves his hands made answer my move he gave into it and hugged me back tighter than I did.

After getting him out of there I had to argue with him to come with us back to the café, my main argument was that no one could protect his friends better than himself and that fight would break out either way with him there or not so he returned with me.

After that Kaneki became a bit more closed in himself but not with me, I could understand him so he told me everything that he couldn't tell others.

After long talks with me about his past and the person in his head I could see how his posture looked more relaxed and carefree, Kaneki diserved it all so I helped with all I could.

At the end of the summer I got the call from my mom who asked me to come back because she was afraid that alchemists were going to take zoe from her just like theu took me, I reasured her that I would be there in two days and went to tell it to others.

Unurprisingly Kaneki the ever masochist took it well saying that I would be safe away from him but I knew by his clenched fists that it wasn't the easy thing to say for him.

Then the maneger had told me he decided to open the branch of his café in America and he would send them there with me.

I was trying to stop myself from jumping up and down with excitement and also worrying about the changes I have gone through from the emotionless alchemist to the emotional wreck half-ghoul


End file.
